Pina Esther
Appearance: Blonde with green tip, shoulder length wavy hair Slight tan skin Lilac eyes Faunus trait: Smol wings Must have trait: Twin tails with flowers. Personality: Pina is a playful, talkactive and sassy girl. At first impression, most people would think she's a very mean person, who take joy from mocking and making other people feels bad about themselves. Pina adores attention and will try anything in order to gain them - especially from her close friends. She'd get jealous easily whenever people aren't paying attention to her, however, she's not a flirty person and will always turns other people down at their first attempt to court her. To those she considers friends, Pina will make all sort of jokes to make them laugh. She is super possessive and bossy when it comes to her friends, but deep down, she is emotionally vunerable, and feared that she might lose them one day. Her ideal "fun time" are drinking and dancing at bar with her friends, and she can overdo it quite often. On a completely unrelated note, she is a horrible cook and a junk food lover. People can spot her eating in her favorite fast food restaurant, or munching her favorite snack on the street. She will instantly hate whoever pull on her feathers. History: Pina was originally from Menagerie with her parents. They were a happy family, even though they were too poor to afford to move out of the island during her childhood. During then, Pina has experienced seeing a lot of her Faunus friends left with their family, and couldn't wait till it's her turn to leave as well. When Pina was 13 years old, her parents announced it to her that they have finally saved enough money to buy three cheap tickets to board a ship to Mistral. She couldn't be happier, and was very eager to move to another continent. However, just when the ship was half way across the ocean to Mistral, it came across a heavy storm and was turned over by a large wave - throwing everyone off board. The negativity from the panicked crew members and passengers attracted a large amount of Grimms, and Pina struggled to stay alive while watching everyone around her get dragged into the depth of the ocean one by one. It wasn't until her parents got dragged down by a large Octopus Grimm that she finally had a breakdown and screamed on top of her lungs - unlocking her Semblance as she did. The high pitch scream got the attention from an airship flying not too far away, and before Pina knew it, a woman showed up and single handedly killed every Grimms in the area before she brought her up to the airship. When Pina woke up, she found herself in a hospital room in Mistral, and later found the woman who has saved her at a bar. Pina tried to convince her to let her come along, but the woman brushed her off, saying it's too dangerous for someone who has no clue how to defend herself. However, before she left, the woman suggested applying to Sanctum Academy if Pina ever wanted to see her again and "casually" forgot a good amount of money when she left. Desperated to see Kyrrah again, Pina applied to Sanctum and learned how to fight, as well as forging her own weapon during her time there. After she has graduated, Pina was able to enter Haven and became the leader of Team PACF there. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: Pina's weapon is a Sound Enhanced Wireless Microphone named "Song Of The Sea". It's look like a standard stage microphone, with the mic attached to one end and the pole is extendable. There are three spear blades at the bottom, which can act like a stand. Song Of The Sea has a sound enhancing system that when speak through it, it can increase the outcome volume up to at most 50 times louder. Further more, it comes with a wireless system that connect to a limited set of 3 mini speakers - which are held by her teammates. Pina can choose which speakers she wish to activate by pressing one of the heart buttons on the mic. Ability: Pina is quick and light on her feet, with great stamina that allows her to catch her breath even during the most intense battle - a strength point from her years of being a singer at her father's bar. However, she is terrible at CQC as well as fighting against deaf opponent. As a Faunus, Pina has perfect night vision. Her Aura's color is blood orange, and it shapes like bird feather that falls down around her. Her Semblance is called "Mockingjay" - she can change the soundwave of her own voice, which makes her capable of mimic other people's voice (as long as she has heard it before) or even unleashing a high pitch scream. It is very useful if her enemies comes in large group. However, she can only mimic voices without knowing the personality of the owner, so her enemies can spot the differences if they pay close attention to it. In Battle: Solo: *During solo combat, she often reserve her strength and use the tatic "hit and run", chipping down her enemy until she can unleash her Semblance in a devagesting final blow. With Team: *Pina's Semblance as well as her weapon are extremely useful during team combat. She would use her Semblance to lure specific enemy to a certain teammate, based on their ability and which teammate can easily defeat them. Relationship: * Ambroise Neverland: Mr. Drama Queen. She'd tease him all the time and make fun of Ambroise whenever he sneaks off to go to the city and watches theater's play. *Cadet Marv: Nerd/Weaboo. Need to control her from her shopaholic habit or else she will break team's fund buying animu crap. *Feng Shui: Cinnamon roll. Has a huge crush on him and has been trying to get him to go out with her. Misc: *She can hold her alcohol very well. Trivia: *Pina means "Pineapple". Which is yellow/orange. *Esther means "Star". *She is based on Siren - a dangerous sea creature with beautiful singing voice that used to lure sailors. *Pina's design is created by Chuuchi from dA Image: Designs: Pina.png|Pina Design. Illustrations: N/A Category:Team PACF Category:Secondary Character